


Through My Lens

by thedemigodrunner



Series: Klaugust Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flirty Lance, Is this what you call a drabble?, Kinda, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Spies, klaugust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemigodrunner/pseuds/thedemigodrunner
Summary: Day 3: SpiesThis late again and only kinda spies au.... Enjoy.Lance hits on Keith and Keith is smitten.





	Through My Lens

Lance surveys the ballroom through the scope of his rifle. The activity is low--mostly just a normal party. Lance cracks his neck and readjusts his grip on his bayard. This planet’s royals had asked the Voltron team to help with security for the peace signing in case of any galra-occupation supporters wreaked havoc. So far, there has been nothing amiss, as far as Lance can tell, which is pretty far.

“Lance, report,” Keith calls over the com. Lance moves his rifle to the right, seeing Keith through the scope as he moves through the crowd, trying to be inconspicuous and absolutely failing. Not that it’s his fault though. Coran really outdid himself on their formal wear for the event.

Lance smirks. “Nothing to report except your hot ass.”

Lance chuckles at Keith’s exasperated groan. “Focus, Lance.” 

“Oh I am,” Lance reassures as he zooms in on Keith. “And nothing’s up, except the temperature from you being here, babe.” Lance watches Keith roll his eyes. “Seriously though, you look really good tonight.”

Lance grins at Keith’s slight blush. “Uh, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Keith clears his throat. “So there’s really no activity?”

Lance zooms out on Keith’s face and double checks the doors and people mingling before answering. “Yeah, everything’s looking smooth. And no alerts of the id’s we were proved with.”

“Mm, okay.”

“Yeah,” Lance sighs. “I’m just listening in on random people’s conversations. Apparently there is an alien equivalent to ‘My pot roast won’t be outdone by Karen’s.’”

Keith chuckles. “No way.”

“Yes way,” Lance snickers. “I think we better watch out for this Karen.” 

“Oh no.” Keith muffles his laughter.

“Yeah, I might just have to challenge her. You have to defend my honor babe!”

Keith hums. “I’m sure you could beat her, but yeah I’ll back you up.”

“Yeah you can drive the minivan while I freak out over heat or something.”

“Heat?”

“Yeah, cause it’s hard to focus when your presence warms me right up.”

“Lance,” Keith whines.

“Okay, okay,” Lance agrees. “But there is no way that I am not having at least one dance with you before the night ends.”

Keith huffs. “I guess Pidge could take over.”

“Yes!” Lance fist pumps into the air before remembering himself. “I won’t make you regret it.” Lance zooms back in on Keith’s face and finds himself blushing at Keith’s soft smile and equally soft voice. 

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
